Amor Pokemon
by Sarugafe
Summary: Darkrai... Aquel pokemon que defendia el Pueblo Alamos, siempre habia estado solo eternamente, solo la visita de aquel humano Ash junto a Alicia habian sido compania, pero eso sucedio hacae mucho tiempo... Un pokemon viaja en un tren con destino a este pueblo. ¿Que pasara entre estos dos? Disfrutenlo


¿Hey what´s up? Buenas dias señores y señoras Sarugafe escribiendo

Bueno, hace poco me inspire en un pokecuento, en el que un chico se enamoraba de su Gardevoir, y como tambien me encanta este pokemon, Darkrai, pense en armar un one-shot de estos dos tortolos, asi que espero les guste y comenzamos...

Link de la pokedex de Darkrai -  . /wiki/Darkrai

Link de la pokedex de Gardevoir -  . /wiki/Gardevoir

/

-:Dialogo

":Pensamiento

En un tren con destino a Pueblo Alamos, en se encontraba una chica de pelo verde con un gorro para ocultarlo , rostro blanco con un leve sonrrojo y un traje marron largo que ocultaba de su cuello hasta sus pies, mas bien no era humana, sino que era una Gardevoir, avanzaba con cautela, ¿Que pasaria si ven a un pokemon suelto?, seria un caos para capturarla, asegurandose de que nadie la sigo llego a fruteria, al entrar vio a una anciana, que la atendio con gentileza

-Hola querida, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

Ella ve unas manzanas y le brillan los ojos mientras sonrie

-¿Asi que quieres manzanas eh?, toma puedes quedartela, te la regalo-

Ella la toma con sus manitas y agradece, se va feliz a pasear por el pueblo, olvidando por completo que podian capturarla, pero en un momento se mete a un callejon sin salida, se iva a dar la vuelta tranquilamente pero una voz la detiene

-Hola preciosa, ¿Vas a algun lado?-

Ve a un hombre con un cuchillo apuntando hacia ella, se alarma y le tira un rayo que lo deja chamuscado

/

A lo lejos...

En la torre central de Pueblo Alamos, Darkrai, escucha un estruendo enorme, en su labor como guardian debia investigar, abre un agujero negro en una pared y se funde con el

/

El agujero se abre en el callejon en el que paso el estruendo, dando a mostrar a Darkrai cara a cara con la Gardevoir, el al entrar en contacto visual con ella siente algo en su frio y oscuro corazon que lo hizo latir de nuevo, el dolor era verdaderamente insoportable, tanto que, lo hizo chocar contra la pared y se desmayo, mientras que la chica pokemon se extraño a ver un pokemon asi, se acerca para observarlo mejor, se veia cansado, lo agarra con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se lo lleva, el problema estaba en donde lo dejaria descansar, se hacia de noche, y sono una campana en el centro para marcar las 12 PM, alli, su instinto le decia que la torre seria el lugar perfecto, espero a que nadie se encontrase en el centro para subir, llego al final, en el parecia haber una especie de cuartecito iluminado por velas y un conjunto de heno que funcionaba como cama, ella lo acuesta ahi dejandolo con cuidado, se dispone a salir, pero su curiosidad le obliga a cuidarse, registra el lugar de pies a cabeza esperando encontrar algo de informacion que le ayude, aparentemente nada

Escucha un gruñido detras suyo, al darse vuelta se encuentra con el pokemon que vio anteriormente flotando en el aire, el fantasma negro mira a la doncella de marron, mirandola y asegurandose de que no sea un peligro

**-Soy Darkrai, mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿Podrias decirme tu nombre?-**

_**-Soy Gardevoir, pero no me gusta ese nombre, prefiero que me llamen Alicia-**_

**-Alicia...- **El recuerdo de aquella niña volvio a la mente de Darkrai al cerrar los ojos

_**-Dime ¿Y tu quien eres exactamente?-**_

**-Yacen mis recuerdos con el transcurso del tiempo, no se quien soy, ni de donde vengo, pero mi deber es cuidar este pueblo y mantener a raya a dos pokemones legendarios, uno controla el tiempo, Galkia, y el otro el espacio, Palkia, y solo yo puedo hacerles frente-**

A la vista de Alicia, Darkrai tenia una vida sin informes de quien o que era el, pero mas que nada queria saber algo mas...

_**-Y... ¿Tu sales a pasear de vez en cuando? Necesito un guia ya que soy nueva por aqui-**_

**-¿No tienes un entrenador?-**

_**-Yo tenia entrenador, pero...-**_

La historia que le narra es la misma que ella recuerda

"_**Mi ultima vez que comparti una batalla contra un entrenador perdi a causa de el orgullo, el muy cabron me hacia lastimar hasta la muerte a aquel indefenso Caterpie, hasta que decidi fallar mi ataque para no lastimarlo mas, y deje que me diera con su ultimo aliento un golpe debil, pero fingi que perdi para no matar a ese pokemon, cuando el otro entrenador se marcho, el me saco de la pokeball y me empezo a pegar, me insultaba y me tiro al suelo, me empezo a patear y me dejo lastimada en el suelo, mientras llovia, por suerte un viajero que no intento capturarme, me curo y me dio este traje y un boleto hacia este pueblo, le pregunte por que tanta gentileza, y me dijo que vio lo que paso pero no pudo ayudarme por que lo ataco un Pidgey y era un regalo"**_

_**-Y aqui estoy, a tu lado, en esta ciudad, que ya... ¡Es de dia!-**_

Era cierto, la historia habia sido mas larga de lo que parecio, las campanas sonarian en 5 minutos, era recomendable pasear de mientras y mostrarle el lugar a su nueva amiga, pero el toma las precauciones necesarias, que no lo vean y no acercarse a ellos, ya que podria dormirlos y causarles pesadillas

Primero fueron por la plaza, muy bonita, una que otra escultura por aqui y por alla, largos caminos que conectaban con bancas y fuentes, cereca de alli habia un par de niños jugando a pokemon, pero en cartas

-_¡Invoco a Butterfree en ataque!_

_-¡Eh, pero me has ganado! ¡Menuda suerte la tuya!-_

_**-Jajaja, estos crios, siempre enfrentandose a ver quien es el mejor-**_

**-Alicia, ¿Donde te apetece ir ahora?-**

_**-Ahora me gustaria ir a comer una manzana, me encantan-**_

Ella es acompañada hacia la fruteria anterior, esta vez si le compra una manzana

-Gracias por comprar, vuelve pronto-

Saluda alegremente mirando a la vendedora, luego se sienta en una banca y empieza a devorarla con gusto

_**-¿Podemos ir a un parque de diversiones?, siempre quise ir a uno-**_

El asiente con la cabeza, Darkrai asombrosamente desplega un par de piernas y empieza a caminar a su lado

_**-No sabia que tenias piernas-**_

**-Y yo nunca pense en encontrarme a alguien como tu-**

En la tarde fueron al lugar donde le pidio la chica ir, Darkrai, para parecer mas humano y llamar menos la atencion, cambio su forma, ahora la tira roja de su cuello se hizo una bufanda del mismo color, tiene pelo blanco y todo lo que era negro en el tronco, se hizo un traje no formal junto a un pantalon negro, y sus ojos eran celeste muerto, con la misma pupila de felino que en su forma pokemon

**-Listo, problema resue**l**to, ahora vamos-**

Entraron y se la pasaron bomba, montañas rusas, tiro al blanco, etc, esa tarde, Darkrai le gano un osito de felpa a Alicia, el cual lo acepto bastante sonrojada, por ultimo, antes de irse y que se cerrara el parque, decidieron subir a rueda de la fortuna, mirando al cielo, el atardecer bañaba todo en su luz naranjosa-amarillenta

_**-Todo esto es muy bonito, ¿Verdad Darkrai?-**_

**-Si, pero ya debemos irnos, espero la hayas pasado bien...-**

_**-Si la pase bien, salvo por una **_**c**_**osa...-**_

**-¿Por que? ¿Que paso?-**

**-No pude.. Hacer esto...-**

Ella pudo besarlo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el se quedo atonito, si saber que hacer, ni como reaccionar, pero le vino un recuerdo, de cuando vino ese tal chico Ash con su pikachu, antes de que se marcharan, dejo a su grupo adelantarse, ahi mismo la chica del pañuelo rojo en la cabeza lo beso, estaba en el mismo estado que el ahora, el cerro los ojos e impulso el beso con la niña y se fueron tomados de la mano, quiza ese recuerdo sirva ahora mismo

El la abrazo, cerro los ojos y presiono su cuerpo con el suyo, cuando la rueda bajo completamente fue cuando se separaron, de camino a la torre, no se hablaron pero, Darkrai aprovecho y tomo la mano de Alicia, demostrando su cariño hacia ella, y antes de entrar a la torre, ellos se volvieron a besar, se miraron a los ojos y ella lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia arriba, tirandolo al conjunto de heno, mientras que ella se sacaba el traje, que pesado se le hacia ahora, dejando ver sus pechos, eran redondos y pequeñitos, pero eran perfectos para el

A continuacion, agarro uno de ellos y lo empezo a masajear mientras que la besaba, el sonrojo de Alicia era de tono tomate, nunca habia echo algo asi en su vida, enamorarse de este ser, nadie penso que fuese posible

_**-Por favor... Toma tu verdadera forma...-**_

El escucha la peticion, cerrando los ojos vuelve a su forma original lentamente, pero mantuvo unas piernas, no humanas, sino unas que coincidieran con el

Alicia se exito mucho mas, ella se habia enamorado de esa forma, ella lo amaba tal y como es ahora

Luego ella lo besa, y baja hacia su "fantasmita"

_**-Es... Muy grande...-**_

El esta que se muere por el sonrojo, su primera vez, ni en 100 años se lo hubiera imaginado, pero sintio un placer impresionante cuando Alicia metio su miembro en la boca de ella, sentia como la lengua lo relamia y lo succionaba cada vez mas, hasta que solto un gruñido y empujo la cabeza de la chica y se vino en su boca, luego supo que era su turno de actuar

Bajo hasta la zona intima de la chica, sacando el resto de su traje y empezo a lamer, ella empezo a gemir suavemente, pero de a poco iva aumentando el ritmo al igual que sus gemidos, pronto ella hizo el mismo movimiento que el al principio, empujo su cabeza dentro de ella y se corrio, luego subio para ver el hermoso y sonrojado rostro de su amada a la par que se besaron, los dos se tiraron en la cama de heno para dar el acto final

**-Alicia... Te amo...-**

_**-Darkrai...-**_

Ellos se besaron nuevamente mientras se acomodaban, Alicia agarro el miembro de Darkrai apuntando a su zona intima, de a poco se agachaba trantando de que entrara en ella

_**-Por favor... Hazme feliz...-**_

Ella se sienta rapidamente en su pene, lanzando un grito de mero placer y un poco de dolor, toma su mano para sostenerse y ambos se miran increiblemente sonrojados, jadeando por sus acciones, con el tiempo, el ritmo aumentaba al igual que su placer

_**-Voy... A venirme... No pares... ¡No pares!-**_

**-Alicia... ¡Me vengo!-**

Ambos se corren en un momento de completo extasis, al separarse, Alicia besa a Darkrai antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos, abrazados en el heno, rapidamente el dia llego, despertando a ambos

_**-Buenos dias Darkrai, espero hayas dormido bien-**_

**-Si... ¡!-**

El reacciona alarmadamente y agarra a Alicia abriendo un agujero negro, que los condujo a una calle cercana alli

_**-¡¿Pero que haces?!-**_

**-Mira...-**

Una especie de disco violeta va en sentido a la habitacion en donde estaban anteriormente, haciendo estallar, ella queda sorprendida, tratando de encontrar la fuente del disparo, ve a un Gengar, pero raro, nunca con las mismas caracteristicas

**-Ese es... Un Mega-Gengar...-**

_**-¿Un que?-**_

**-La forma mega-evolucionada de el, es mucho mas poderoso que antes... Pero aparentemente no viene solo-**

El señala a otros pokemon, tambien hay un Mega-Garchomp, un Mega-Houndoom, un Mega-Scizor

**-No podre vencer a todos al mismo tiempo, ¿Podrias ayudarme?-**

Le ofrece su mano para que lo siga hasta la batalla, ella toma su mano y le besa en la frente

_**-Solo no mueras ¿Ok?-**_

**-Vivi por 100 años y me enfrente a 3 legendarios, 2 de ellos a la vez, ¿Crees que voy a morir por una evolucion mas potente?, ja debes de estar loca, yo voy a por Garchomp y Scizor, tu ve a por Gengar y Houndoom-**

Cada uno se dirige hacia sus respectivos combatientes acordados

############################################

Darkrai VS Mega-Garchomp

El se acerca volando hacia el, pero el Garchomp grita y usa Furia Drangon, la esfera de energia casi da en el blanco, a el no le importa y le arremete con Garra Umbria, lastimandolo y haciendolo retroceder, ahora ataca con Rayo y lo hace caer, solo faltaba dar el ataque final, pero Garchomp no se rendiria tan facil, el usa Garra Dragon dandole un buen golpe, estrellando contra el piso, luego usa Golpe Bis, la furia de Darkrai aumento a un punto que decidio usar Calcinacion, el ataque es critico debido a su temperamento, derrotandolo, ahora seguia Scizor, se dirigio a acabar con su siguiente oponente...

##############################################

Alicia (Gardevoir) VS Mega-Houndoom

El pokemon perruno mira furtivamente a la doncella y se lanza a su ataque, el perro usa Mordisco, el ataque ocurre en el brazo, ella se alarma mientras Houndoon mantiene la mandibula alli, ella usa Onda Trueno en el, retrocede efectivamente, pero causa que se enfurezca aun mas, a continuacion, el usa Lanzallamas, es esquivado rapidamente, ella aparece detras de el por sorpresa y lo ataca con Mega Patada, pero no una comun, ella carga la tecnica en sus pies, pero salta y lo suelta en la cabeza de Houndoon, dejandolo KO, ahora solo faltaba el Gengar y la paz volveria al pueblo...

############################################

Darkrai VS Mega-Scizor

Darkrai penso facilmente que, al ser tipo insecto-metallico, lo mas facil para derrotarlo serian ataques tipo fuego, pero el no contaba con su velocidad, ya que ataco con Doble Filo y le hizo un buen daño, pero no el suficiente, antes de que se moviera, Darkrai uso Rayo Hielo, congelando la mitad de su cuerpo, aunque intentara moverse, no lograba zafarse, el fantasma oscuro se puso enfrente y uso Psiquico, entrando y demoliendo su mente, cuando sale de ella, el bicho cayo instantaneamente

**-Sera mejor que vaya a ver como la va a Alicia...-**

Abre uno de sus portales negros en direccion a la pelea de su amada, no queria que nada malo pasara...

############################################

Alicia (Gardevoir) VS Mega-Gengar

Ella ve a su ultimo oponente, el muy cabron rie malvadamente, ella se dispone a usar Mega Patada de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo le lanza Bola Sombra, penso que podria soportarlo, pero no, el ataque con la mega-evolucion era mucho mas potenciado que el anterior, mandandola a estrellar contra una casa, por suerte las personas ya habian abandonado el lugar hace mucho, Gengar se acerco con la intencion de matar a Alicia con Explosion, la cual pega directo en ella, Darkrai intenta detenerlo pero es muy tarde

**-¡Alicia!-**

La explosion hace estruendo en todo el lugar, el cae, lamentandose de no haber podido alcanzar a ayudarla, sumiendose en su odio y furia grita y va a su carga, a Gengar no le interesa su existencia y solo le pega un puñetazo con uno de sus orbes fantasma, haciendo que caiga aun mas bajo, pero luego rie, llamando la atencion de su contrincante, no es una risa normal, es una llena de locura, odio, furia y rencor, mientras rie sale un aura violacea-negra envolviendolo, levantandolo del suelo y se funde con ella, haciendo una esfera negra que se sigue elevando, se agrieta de a poco, mostrando rayos de luz violetas, cada vez se agrietaba aun mas, Gengar para seguirse divirtiendo penso en volver a lanzarle Bola Sombra para que explotase, la tecnica da en el blanco, pero no hace efecto, solo que se requiebre mas rapido, un brazo sale de la cupula mientras una voz fria y tetrica resonaba en la ciudad

**-Moriras... ¡Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!-**

La cascara explota revelando a un nuevo tipo de pokemon, era Darkrai, pero totalmente distinto...

(Aqui les dejo el link la imagen -  hphotos-ak-frc3/q71/s720x720/1240573_676506072361229_113131639_ )

**"Esto es por ti** **Alicia" -Bola De Rencor...-**

Con sus manos crea una esfera negra, que cada vez se agrandaba mas, Gengar empezo a temer, la presencia de este nuevo ser era temerosa, y su ataque le daba un miedo que lo dejaba paralizado, aquellos ojos celestes muertos le miraban con todo el odio del mundo

**-Ahora... ¡Muere!-**

La esfera, en este corto tiempo, tomo un tamaño gigantesco, Darkrai se la lanzo en su direccion, el mega fantasma estaba paralizado, pero sintio un frio recorrerle por su cuerpo,

**-...Garra De odio...-**

La mano de Darkrai se volvio increiblemente grande, atravesando todo el cuerpo de Gengar, sus dedos se clavaron profundamente en el, torturandolo lentamente mientras sacaba su mano, que por una de sus habilidades, empezo a hacer que empezara a subir la temperatura quemando por dentro al que mato a su amada, sin desviarse mucho, la esfera aun seguia a su ataque, aunque lenta, cuando le impactase seria su fin, ahora entendia cual era su plan, era hacer que sufriera mientras que su vida se extinguia

Darkrai se centro en le que le importaba, sacar a Alicia, aunque estuviera muerta, merecia un digno entierro, abrio un agujero negro para salir lejos de la ciudad, mataba los seres vivos, asi que las vivendas de los aldeanos no serian totalmente destruidas

Ya en la entrada mas lejana donde se refugiaban los aldeanos de los noqueados pokemon, un agujero negro se abrio mostrando a Darkrai con una Gardevoir en sus manos, la acosto en el suelo, doblegandose y llorando nuevamente por su fallecimiento, ni en 100 años volveria a encontrar a alguien como ella, los lugareños sentian la tristeza del pokemon, ellos tambien preocupados por la chica, su guardian se habia mostrado infeliz hasta que ella llego, mucha gente habia visto la pareja en distintos lados de modo que el chisme se expandio, ahora si ella moria...

_**-...Dar ...Darkrai...-**_

Su atencion se fijo en el cuerpo de Alicia, de a poco se movia y respiraba, abrio los ojos completamente pero despacio, un ataque de alegria invadio a Darkrai, obligandolo a abrazarla, todos los aldeanos dieron un grito de festejo ya que Darkrai nunca mas estaria solo

En un tiempo la ciudad fue restaurada, Darkrai nunca pudo salir de esa forma, aunque segun los habitantes cercanos a la torre principal, de vez en cuando no podian dormir debido a los gritos durante el "cariño" de aquellos dos, asi que suponian que a ella no lo desagradaba su nueva forma

Tambien hubo una sorpresa para estos aldeanos, un dia el mediodia, Darkrai saco de una cajita una pequeña perla con un anillo, los lugareños pensaron que habria un casamiento ¿Como se haria?, No tenian ni la mas minima idea, pero al poner el anillo en su dedo, la figura de Alicia empezo a cambiar, se torno blanca en un momento, al final de la metamorfosis, su forma cambio

(Aqui tambien les dejo el link de la imagen -  fs70/i/2013/230/5/3/mega_gardevoir_by_digital_ )

A vista de todoa y de Darkrai, ella se veia mucho mas hermosa de lo que era antes, el toma la mano de Alicia y lo levanta hasta su altura

_**-Te amo mi fantasmita...-**_

Ella lo besa mientras todos festejan por la pareja oficial, desde ese dia Pueblo Alamos tuvo dos nuevos guardianes, un Legendario y la mujer de un legendario

/

Y bueno chicos espero les haya gustado, si no me equivoco esto se publicara el lunes 2 de Diciembre, que desde ahi yo empezare a escribir Conociendo mis origenes que es mi fic principal y tambien tengo un one-shot de Minecraft, asi que cuando querais decidme en los comentarios que lo publique y el primero que me diga que mob quiere que use en el siguiente capitulo, que me envien un mensaje, un mail o me deje un comentario y listo

Hasta luego gente


End file.
